


What Could Go Wrong at the Beach

by MochaTea147



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTea147/pseuds/MochaTea147
Summary: Lance McClain decides to take his girlfriend Vanessa to a beach after it gets extremely hot at the Garrison, in order to spend some 1 on 1 time with each other.But what will happen when the two learn a shocking truth?? Will it split them apart??
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa could feel herself softly sigh in frustration as she was trying desperately to get the air conditioner in her office to work, she had been trying for hours and felt really hot.

“Mi Amor??” 

Vanessa could feel herself slightly jolt as she heard the voice of her boyfriend, Lance who had come back to the Garrison after saying that he had to get something, she felt herself go over to him while looking noticeably irritated.

“What is it Lance??”

Lance could notice his girlfriend’s irritation as he let himself inside the office and left the door open for some air, he then was able to show her some swimwear for the two of them.

“Matching swimwear?? What is this for??”

Vanessa felt herself stare at Lance in confusion before then hearing her phone begin to ring, she dismissed it for a moment before Lance began to speak.

“I figured that since it is beyond hot outside, we could take a day to go to the beach, just the two of us.”

Vanessa felt herself go quiet for a moment before then beginning to smile softly, she knew Lance had something up his sleeve but not something at this scale.

“Aww Lance~ that’s so sweet of you.”

She walked over to Lance as she then was able to kiss his cheek, as she then grabbed his hand and led him out of the office.

They were going to have some time for themselves.


	2. ~ Chapter 2 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa encounters old memories at the beach after receiving some stigma for something she couldn’t control.
> 
> Lance managed to get there in time, but something shocking happens.
> 
> Also ⚠️ TW! ⚠️ A panic attack does happen in this chapter.

“Lance are you sure this is a good idea??”

After a couple hours, the two had managed to make it to the closest beach which didn’t have a lot of people, yet still managed to leave Vanessa with an uneasy feeling as she couldn’t help but feel like she was being stared at.

Lance did notice his girlfriend’s concern, but decided to simply make the mood more happier by placing his hand on his chin with a smug look on his face as he managed to say,

“Of course this is a good idea, now let’s go! I already set up a spot for you to just relax, I’ll go grab ice cream for us, you want strawberry right?”

Vanessa decided that she would put her uneasy thoughts aside for the time being.. after all they were here to relax and have fun, not to worry about 7 million different things.

After Vanessa gave Lance a comforting hug, he had gone to the nearest ice cream parlor to get some ice cream, she had gone to sit down at the spot Lance had instructed her to go in.

She was currently wearing a one piece swimsuit that had flowers and roses on it, she knew this was the type of outfit Lance would pick for them but she knew it came from his heart.

As she laid down on the towel, she noticed three men come over to her with a disapproving look.

“Can I help you gentlemen??” 

She asked this while struggling to hide the fear in her voice, the way they had approached her had reminded her of a time in her life which she probably wouldn’t be able to tell others about.. when she had been imprisoned by the Galra.

“Yeah, your kind aren’t welcome here.” One Man Grunted as he had a sly smirk on his face, one that made Vanessa freeze in fear.. after all, she was thought to be Altean when she didn’t ask to be one in the first place.

“No! Don’t kill him! You can do whatever you can to me! Just don’t kill my brother!”

Her own words mumbled in her head as the three guys noticed this and took advantage of this, they were prepared to throw a punch at her, until they noticed something thrown at them.

“What?! Ice cream!” The other male shouted.

Lance had noticed what had happened as he had walked back, and he didn’t hesitate to throw the ice cream he had gotten for the two of them at the men, as well as him calling security, which meant the three men were dragged out of the park.

Now there was another matter to deal with…

“Nessa?? Mi Amor?? Can I touch you??”

Lance worriedly and gently approached his girlfriend, who had curled herself into a ball following the whole ordeal.. he then noticed a nod from his girlfriend which meant that he had permission to pick her up, which he managed to do.

Vanessa could feel like her whole world was crushing her, it felt like she was back at the Galra arena, having to be forced to kill others to simply survive…. she never wanted to be apart of it, all she had wanted to do was protect the man her twin brother loved most…

“Hey, Shh.. Nessa it’s okay.. I’m right here.”

Lance couldn’t notice others staring at them, but a simple death glare to them made the others look away, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for this.. after all.. if he had been there.. he would had been able to stop this…

He could feel his girlfriend struggle to breath, so he began to rub her back, moving his hand in a circular motion as he then was able to look at her with loving eyes, after all he still was able to love her no matter what she went through..

“Can you count with me Nessa??” He Asked.

“Mhm..” she’s quietly replied.

“Okay. I’ll start. 1.”

“2.”

Lance smiled as he was able to encourage his girlfriend. “Good! 3.”

Vanessa didn’t know how long they had continued this for, but the beach had provided a refund to Lance for the whole incident that had occured.

She just hoped that she would be able to fix things.


	3. ~ Chapter 3 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 years since the day that Lance and Vanessa went to the beach, and Vanessa finally tells Lance about what had happened that day.
> 
> Also featuring their child Ethan in the mix.

Vanessa and Lance never really talked about the incident to one another. Even though it had been years at this point, Lance just waited until Vanessa was ready to talk.

Vanessa was currently looking after their son Ethan, who even though was only 2 years old was very intelligent and aware of his surroundings, he had Lance’s blue eyes and tan skin, as well as his dad’s hair style.. while also having his mother’s Altean Markings and her hair.

Vanessa was currently watching TV with her son who was playing with his stuffed animal which he had received as a gift from his cousin, Vanessa could feel herself have an unsettling feeling as Lance had opened the door, but why??

“Papi!” Ethan happily raced from his mother’s arms to Lance’s arms, Lance felt himself playfully giggle as he ruffled his son’s hair before managing to say,

“Hey Ethan!” Lance then noticed his son’s smile before noticing his wife’s uneasy expression, the two went over to her before Lance was able to sit next to her and hug her as he managed to say,

“You can talk whenever you are ready, Nessa.”

Vanessa hadn’t thought much about the incident, since her mind had mostly blocked it out following that day, but she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she managed to say,

“They discriminated against me for something I couldn’t control, I feel like I caused all of that at the time, I know you can feel insecure about things so I didn’t want to make things worse.. I didn’t want to make you leave me.,”

Lance was certainly shocked to hear his wife say this to him, he then was able to let Ethan sit on her lap before managing to say,

“Nessa, I said at our wedding that I will always love you, forever and always, and I will stick to that vow, because in the end, nobody is perfect.. and you inspire me.”

Vanessa was very confused, she looked down at her son because she was trying to figure out what Lance meant by Her inspiring him.

“You inspire me because even though you went through unbelievable amounts of torture through the Galra, and for markings you couldn’t control… You still went through every day with even more determination.. and with that, you still inspire me.”

Vanessa felt herself begin to smile once she had noticed her son and husband’s goofy smiles, she was definitely lucky to have them in her lives and wouldn’t trade Lance for the world, she then was able to kiss Lance on the cheek before saying,

“And, Lance McClain. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”


End file.
